Blake
was a houseguest on Big Brother Legacy. Big Brother Legacy Blake started into the game with no previous relationships, and lack of experience. However, this adversity did not stop him from playing a strong social floater strategy. Day one Blake made an alliance with Asya, Nathan, and TJ as an attempt to retaliate against the known premade of Lachie and Kate. Blake campaigned very hard to make it to the nobility, but would later lead to him being pawed multiple times. The pact formed between the four died quickly as Nicolas took Nathan out on his HOH week one. This alongside TJ’s inactivity forced Asya and Blake to form a strong bond and venture out into the game together. Blake became a pawn within the nobility the following two weeks, but was successful in getting vetoed both of those times due to his social connections. During that duration Blake was able to make an alliance with Asya and Nicolas. Blake played his role as a good alliance member by planning with Nicolas and Asya what to do if Nicolas was a final nom. Luckily, Nicolas won the power of veto leaving the rest of the alliance unscathed for the rest of the week. When the Revolutionaries Alliance was formed it put Blake in a position to make a move alongside with Nicolas and Asya. Blake was able to counter half of Asya and Nicolas’ goal of taking Lachie and Kate out by voting to save Kate during The Revolution live event. While a good move to set a Kate vs Asya & Nicolas agenda it would be short lived as Asya was successful in backdooring Kate the following week. Nicolas started to get wary of Blake and questioned his loyalty to the alliance from what he did by saving Kate. However, Blake’s good bond with Asya and with Nicolas also playing a social floater strategy prompted them not to feud till late game. For early jury Blake was able to make a strong final 2 deal with Jacob who, at the time, was the weakest player in the game. With the exception of being nominated by Dana week 8, Blake was able to play an under the radar game by doing micromoves. However, many times Blake got caught when he tried stirring the pot, or feeding people a narrative. When Dana nominated Blake during the second live event Blake wasn’t in a position of being evicted. By then he had a good bond with the whole house except Nicolas and Dana. Being vetoed by Jacob he was able to win final five HOH the following week. During that time frame a narrative of Blake vs Dana & Nicolas was formed. Blake nominated Dana and Nicolas with hopes of taking out either or. However, his plans almost met their demise when Isaiah was playing the middle and also trying to work with Dana & Nicolas. When Isaiah used the power of veto on Nicolas, Blake had to work hard to make sure Isaiah would vote out Dana. Blake was successful in taking Dana out. Final four the only way Blake would leave was if Nicolas was the person to evict him. After his close ally Jacob evicted Nicolas, Blake became the frontrunner of the season. Sadly, Blake’s loss during part 3 led to his eventual demise. Blake’s constant pot stirring and button-pushing attitude made him the recipient of the award: Villain of the Season. Competition History Voting History Category:Villain of the Season Category:3rd